Large cryogenic equipment such as liquid nitrogen, argon or oxygen storage tanks, or air separation plant cold boxes are generally insulated from ambient temperatures by filling a casing around the equipment with perlite or rock wool. While generally suitable for the purpose, this kind of insulation is disadvantageous because of its lack of flexibility especially when servicing of the cryogenic equipment is necessary because of the need to remove a very large amount of the insulation to gain access to the equipment.
Fiberglass boards within an evacuated or inert gas filled plastic enclosure are also known for use as insulation for large cryogenic equipment. Such insulating means are disadvantageous due to the permeation of gases through the plastic enclosure and the tendency of the fiberglass to puncture the plastic enclosure.
In response to this problem, fiberglass boards have been encased in metallic foil which serves as a good gas barrier and is much less easily punctured by the fiberglass. However, metallic foil enclosures are disadvantageous because of the relatively high heat transfer rate through the foil at the edges.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an insulation panel for cryogenic equipment which can be easily applied to and removed from the equipment.
It is another object of this invention to provide an insulation panel for cryogenic equipment which provides high insulating capability while also having a high degree of flexibility and also having high system integrity.